


We’re Gonna Save That Little Lesbian

by greygrisgray



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AUTHOR IS A LESBIAN i swear i’m not just writing homophobia for shits and giggles, F/F, Homophobia, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, The Prom AU, erasermic is eventual but not the focus, inexplicably takes place in indiana, not sure about all might being a himbo in canon but he sure is a himbo in this! god bless, will add character tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygrisgray/pseuds/greygrisgray
Summary: When Kyouka Jirou tries to take her girlfriend to the prom, the PTA cancels the whole event, earning her international press and the unexpected support of a ragtag group of pro heroes from Japan.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	We’re Gonna Save That Little Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> i really honestly liked the netflix adaptation of the prom, and it made me think a momojirou au could be cute :) Feel free to leave feedback! this is only the second thing i’ve written since, like, middle school

“What,” Mic muttered deliriously at his phone, “the FUCK?”

“Calm down, Hizashi. It’s one bad press piece—“

Toshinori found himself with a screen millimeters away from his face, blinking at the headline that was on display: _All Might, Symbol of Peace or Irrelevancy?_

“What the fuck.”

* * *

“Can I get you two another round?”

Hizashi grinned brightly at the bartender. “Shouta, buddy, how have you been?”

All Might raised an eyebrow at the scruffy man in front of them, and then turned back to his friend. “ _You know him?”_

“ _He’s another pro, a good friend of mine!”_ Mic whispered back. “ _I’ll warn you, though—he went to UA_.”

“ _Really? Impressive!”_

_“Yeah, except he won’t shut the fuck up about it.”_

“I’ve been so-so, you know how it is,” Eraser deadpanned, looking off into space. “Y’know, it wasn’t like this back at UA—“

“Oh my god.”

“Here we go.”

* * *

About an hour and three drinks each later, the doors of the room slammed open.

“YEARS—I SPEND _YEARS_ AT THE TOP OF MY AGENCY, AND WHO DO THEY PROMOTE?” Midnight stalked into the room, slumping into a barstool and taking a swig from Yamada’s glass without any hesitation. “Mount FUCKING lady. What has the world come to?”

Mic just groaned and put his head in his hands. “Welcome to the wash up club, Nem.”

Toshinori frowned, looking between his dejected friends with a furrowed brow. “I don’t get it. We’re some of the top heroes in Japan—what’s with all the bad press recently?”

Nemuri let out a bitter laugh. “Turns out, that doesn’t cut it anymore. The media is all about international reputations now, and America doesn’t give a shit about us.”

All Might balked at that, stammering out a “wh-huh-I spent years in America! Surely they remember me over there—“

Midnight passed him her phone, displaying the most recent American global hero popularity poll. He scrolled looking for his name until he got down to #147 and awkwardly looked away from the screen.

Aizawa cut off the long silence that ensued. “Alright, so, our PR isn’t great overseas—there has to be a way to improve it.”

The group fell silent, the only noise in the room being Mic’s fingers drumming on the bar top. Toshinori mumbled something about merchandise, but was cut off by Nemuri holding up her phone once again. “Guys, check this out.”

_Prom Cancelled Over Controversy Involving Same Sex Couple_

Her eyes shimmered as she spoke up—“It’s all over twitter. Some poor girl wanted to take her girlfriend to the high school dance, so they went and cancelled the whole thing. Guys, we can work with this.”

“Are you suggesting that we just drop everything and go over there?” Toshinori questioned, looking at her in disbelief. “We have hero work to do, y‘know.” 

Hizashi let a grin spread across his face. “Isn’t this heroic? Helping that poor kid?”

The room grew silent once again. Eraser spoke up first, putting his hand down in the center of the bar top—“Fuck it, why not.”

Mic eagerly added his hand to the pile, and All Might sighed and did the same. Midnight put her hand on top, grinning widely.

“Let’s go save some lesbians.”


End file.
